


Sugar Daddies

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The reader is dumped by her freeloading boyfriend.  Her BFF recommends a dating website to find a Sugar Daddy. After posting non-trashy photos and a bio to the site, she is contacted by her first Sugar Daddy.





	1. Bobby Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Bobby Singer x Plus Size Reader, Dean Smith x Plus Size Reader, Sam Wesson x Plus Size Reader
> 
> Warnings: angst, fluff, daddy kink, rough sex, car sex, all the sex. These warnings will apply to all parts.
> 
> (Y/BFF) = Your best friend’s name

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” (Y/N) yelled at Terry as he packed his stuff.

“I’m saying I don’t love you. I don’t know if I ever did.” His voice rose to her level.

“After all these years,” she cried, “I’ve supported your music career. I’ve defended you to everyone who told me to just leave your ass when you couldn’t pay your bills and now you’re leaving me.” She sat down unable to process anything. (Y/N) had given him her body, her heart practically all of her money, what was she going to do, no one would love her now.

“And I thank you for all that but I…”

Anger bubbled over inside of her. “But what?!?! At least tell me who she is?”

“Why does it have to be someone else?” He asked back.

“Because I pay all your bills so there has to be another woman who will take care of your stupid ass.” She wasn’t even trying to hold anything in.

“Ok ok it’s Sheila.” He admitted freely.

“Your manager, your fucking music manager. I told you didn’t like her. How long?” 

“Excuse me?” Terry continued to piss off (Y/N) to a new level by asking questions.

“How long have you been fucking her, Terry?” She screamed.

“Keep your damn voice down.” He grabbed her by the arms almost shaking her.

“Why the hell should I? It’s not like you’re living here after tonight anyway.” (Y/N) pulled herself away from his grip. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about what the neighbors think, because I’m not.” She bucked her chest and he turned back to packing his items, (Y/N) watched him like a hawk, as he continued. “No, that’s mine.”

“No, you gave it to me.” He replied.

“Really? You want to fight me over this, when you broke my heart.” Terry put the sweatshirt back in the drawer. “No fuck it, just keep the damn thing. I don’t want anything you ever wore.”

“Fine!” He yelled, picking up his duffel bag. “I’m out of here.”

“Good!” She wailed, flopping on the couch as he slammed the front door. Tears streaked down her face, she found her phone and managed to called her best friend, “(Y/BFF)!” she cried.

“What happened?! Are you ok?” (Y/BFF) asked clearly concerned.

“Terry left me.” She sniffed.

“Oh Hunny! I’ll be right over.” True to her word, she was at (Y/N)’s apartment with in an hour after picking up a couple of bottles of wine, two pints of ice cream and store bought fried chicken. She insisted that the only way to get over a breakup was to get drunk and eat.”

The two friends were already on their second bottle of wine and (Y/N) was starting to feel numb. She placed her head on (Y/BFF)’s shoulder barely paying attention to the TV, “What am I going to do? I paid all of Terry’s bills and I can’t even keep him. I’m so fat. No one will ever love me.” She had been crying most of the night and she couldn’t muster anymore tears. 

“First, Terry is a fucking asshole because you are the best thing that could have happened to him. No one would’ve ever put up with his shit for that long. You are better off without him. Second, you’re gorgeous and there are plenty of men who like a little extra cushion. Don’t worry about your weight” (Y/BFF) explained.

(Y/N) chuckled, “And where am I going to find these men?”

“Have you ever tried internet dating?” (Y/BFF) suggested.

“Not really. Girls at work have decent luck with it.”

A brilliant idea came into (Y/BFF)’s head, “A few weeks ago I saw this story on 20/20 or was it Dateline about this website to find sugar daddies.”

“Sugar daddies?” (Y/N) tilted her head giving (Y/BFF) a side eye of scepticism.

“Yeah, yeah, follow me on this. You took care of Terry for a really long time. Why not date some guy who you know can at least pay for a meal? Maybe he takes you shopping or pays for vacation.” She spelled out.

“I don’t know, (Y/BFF). No guy like that will want to date me.” (Y/N) put herself down again.

“Ok so the women that they interviewed were no prettier than you. They looked normal.”

“Are you sure?”

“YES!” (Y/BFF) giggled. (Y/N) felt better that she had someone as awesome as (Y/BFF) in her life after such as awful day.

The two women fell asleep on the couch curled up, a littering of ice cream tubs and wine glasses strewn around the small space. 

—

The next day (Y/BFF) didn’t let (Y/N) forget her idea from the night before. They did (Y/N)’s hair and makeup and she put on her favorite dress. The day was sunny and (Y/BFF) convinced (Y/N) to go outside to take some tasteful photos for her profile.

“These are some great shots.” (Y/BFF) told her when they uploaded them to (Y/N)’s laptop. “You are going to have guys lining up to take you out.”

She couldn’t have been more right, within a few days (Y/N) had multiple guys asking her out. Some were a little skeezy but one guy seemed nice and respectful. His name was Robert but he went by Bobby. He was old enough to be her father but the message he sent her seemed interesting. 

(Y/N),

I think you are very lovely. I run a large auto parts company and I rarely have time to date. I will be in your area next week for a function and I would appreciate it if you were my date for the evening. I can have a car service sent to pick you up. Please let me know.

Thanks,

Robert “Bobby”

She replied back as soon as she saw the message. A night to dress up and be taken care of, she was in. They worked out all the details and (Y/N) even talked to him on the phone for a few minutes.

—

The car came right on time, (Y/N) had butterflies and wondered if Bobby thought she was going to put out on the first date. She wasn’t sure if she was ready for all that yet. Her heels clacked on the hardwood floor of the lobby of her apartment building as she dived right back into the dating world. Bobby was waiting outside the hotel, where the gala was being held. He wore a dark suit and dark tie with his hair slicked back. He looked good and his photo looked exactly like him.

“You look amazing.” He told her in a sexy gruff voice, holding out his hand to help her out of the car. Her bright blue dress hit her voluptuous hourglass figure perfectly and showed only a modest amount of cleavage.

“Thank you.” She pushed her hair behind her ear becoming very shy.

“Don’t worry. Just relax.” He sensed her tensing up. “Some tips for the evening.” She nodded looking him in the eyes, taking all the advice he wanted to give her. “Speak when spoken to. Don’t drink more than two glasses of wine.” That made her chuckle. “Lets go have a little fun and raise some hell.”

“Lead the way.” She smiled bright. In 20 seconds, Bobby had made her feel better about herself than Terry did in three years.

Her happy face dazzled Bobby, “You really are beautiful. Whatever man let you get away is true idijit.”

“I needed that. Again, thank you.” They walked into the decorated ballroom. It was magnificent, something you’d see in a movie.

She quickly found a waiter with a drink tray and snagged two glasses of wine for her and Bobby. He showed her off to his colleagues, she had never been pull in the spotlight like that before. “(Y/N) here, is a project manager, so not only is she good looking, she’s smart and organized.” 

Bobby didn’t really know much about (Y/N) but he had made his living by reading people and (Y/N) was kind of an open book, a book that he wouldn’t mind reading a few times.

They had moseyed over to the bar when the music started to play and couples entered the dance floor, “Shall we, my dear.”

“We shall.” She was completely giddy some from the wine and some from the high she was on.

He was a gentleman, his hands only on her waist and shoulders. The pair danced for a good 45 minutes, just talking and getting to know each other. “I have to say you are not like some of the women I’ve meet on the site.”

“How so?” She asked.

“Well for one, you have a real job, a career. You don’t need a man to take care of you.” Bobby explained.

“No, I don’t. I supported myself and my ex solely. I just wanted to see a guy, who could pay for the movie tickets and a big bucket of popcorn.” She smiled swaying to the music.

“Artist?” Bobby asked.

“Musician.” She stated with a laugh.

“That explains a lot.” He snickered as he pulled her close to him. “Once again he’s an idjit.”

The rest of the date was perfect and (Y/N) was hoping he’d ask to see her again. A car pulled up and they got in. “When I’m in town again, I’d love to see you.”

“Sure!” She said very quickly.

“It doesn’t have to be anything sexual so don’t worry about that. I understand I’m probably not your type. I just don’t like to eat alone.”

She shook her head in agreement, “I’m your girl then.”

Bobby walked her to her front door and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. That night, she was walking on air and couldn’t wait to gush to (Y/BFF) about her wonderful date with Bobby.

“Oh my God, (Y/BFF)!” she squealed. “It was the best date, I think I have ever been on. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“See I told you. Are you going to see him again?”

“Yeah, but I think we are just going to be friends. He’s just a nice, older guy who’s a little lonely.” (Y/N) explained.

“Still exciting. Are you going to go on other dates?”

“Oh yeah. I just have to pick the right guys.”

—

The following day, there was an envelope delivered to her apartment inside was inclosed a nice card and $200 gift card to the movies.

(Y/N),

Don’t sell yourself short. Plenty of men will want to take you out to the movies. I’ll be back in town in two weeks. Let’s have brunch.

XOXO,

Bobby

She smiled for the next two hours and text Bobby back to agree to brunch. This getting over Terry was going to be easier than she ever thought.


	2. Dean Smith: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, fluff, daddy kink, rough sex, car sex, all the sex. These warnings will apply to all parts.

The next few weeks for (Y/N) were like a dream come true, she hung out with Bobby almost every weekend even if it was only for brunch. He was just a wonderful man and more of a father figure for her, better than her real dad had been. 

(Y/N) gushed about Bobby to her almost sister Jo and the two of them played cupid with Jo’s mom Ellen. Come on they were perfect for each other, both Bobby and Ellen were business owners, smart, took no shit from anyone, caring and super honest. The only issue is that they maybe too similar, Ellen had some reservations about the date after she found out how (Y/N) met him but agreed anyway. 

Ellen’s one date with Bobby lead to three but now that meant (Y/N) found herself alone again in her apartment, this didn’t bother her the way that it may have in the past. She had a confidence that she had never had before, as she scrolled through all the messages she had received from guys on the Sugar Daddies website. She had written a few guys back most weren’t her type but Dean67 was handsome, seemed nice and even lived in town. Dean was going to be different than Bobby, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to get back on that horse just yet. Contemplating sending Dean her phone number, she told herself ‘Fuck it! Gotta do it sometime.’ She shot the phone number in the message, in less than five minutes Dean had text her.

Dean: It’s Dean. Is now a good time to call you?

‘Oh goodness, what do I say?’ she thought as her fingers wrote a couple of responses and deleted them.

(Y/N): Yes, now is good.

The phone rang so fast, (Y/N) couldn’t hide her smile on the phone when she answered. “Dean?”

“Hey (Y/N). You even sound gorgeous.” She giggled at his comment, blushing hard. He was definitely a charmer she could already tell and she didn’t mind at all. After about 20 minutes of flirting and doing her best to get to know him, Dean asked the big question, “I’d love to take you out this Saturday night, are you free?”

“Yes, I’m free.” She smiled.

“Great, there is this steakhouse that serves the best burgers. You eat meat, right?” He questioned.

“Yes, I eat meat.” She laughed at the double entendre. “But I have a better idea.”

“Ok!” He agreed.

(Y/N) had a really good feeling about this guy and God she missed sex. Terry may have been deadbeat but at least the fucking was good. If Dean was good for nothing but a nice lay then she’d take it, though she had be comfortable in her own space before she would be ready to make the plunge.

“Why don’t you come over here? I can cook and if afterwards you want to go do something we can.” She left the last idea open for him to mean whatever he wanted. “Keep it casual. You could wear jeans, if you like.”

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds great. I can’t tell you how long it has been since I had a home cooked meal. Actually, it was last Christmas when I went home to visit my mom.” Dean rambled.

“I’ll probably be nowhere as good as your mom’s cooking.” She grinned at his response.

“Oh my mom is a horrible cook but she tries. A lot of our meals came prepackaged from the Piggly Wiggly.” Dean wasn’t sure why he shared that with (Y/N) but she wasn’t some bar rat that he’d pick up when he was bored, she was maybe that something more he’d been looking for.

“Well I’ll at least try, if it’s awful we’ll just order pizza.” She chuckled.

“I can’t wait. Good night (Y/N).”

“Good night Dean.” (Y/N) was just a smidge excited. Running through her apartment straightening up, it wasn’t much that needed to be done, just go through the mail, run the dishes and laundry.

—

Saturday morning couldn’t come fast enough but when it did (Y/N) wasted little time changing sheets and making sure everything looks neat and tidy before she hopped in shower. Bobby was in town and he wanted to see his favorite girl for breakfast just the two of them. The restaurant Bobby picked was nice like the place she would never go to because she couldn’t get in and out for less than $75 even for breakfast.

He was already at the table when (Y/N) arrived, sipping his hot black coffee, as soon as he saw her he stood and held out his arms to pull her into warm hug.

“I do apologize for the my dress.” He looked at his dirty jeans, simple shirt and an over brown flannel. 

“You look fine. I was worried I was under dressed.” She had picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and nice blue blouse.

“You always look gorgeous, darlin’.” He fussed pulling out her chair before he sat himself.

“I was up super early. My maid at the hotel, Carmen, her car has been acting up and I told her I’d take a look at it. So I’m a little messy this morning.” He beamed telling (Y/N) that he got to help someone.

“That’s why you’re such a good guy. Did you get her all fixed up?”

“Yeah, but she’ll need a part. I gave her a gift card to one of my stores. She can pick it up and one my guys will help her install it. Carmen is the best, I always ask for her when I’m in town. Real sweet older woman with a couple of kids. You know it felt good to be under the hood again, it’s been a real long time.” He smiled, reaching for his water. “So how’s your week been going?”

“Really good.” (Y/N) smiled super bright as she looked over her menu at Bobby.

“The girls told me you have date tonight.” He bluntly said with his inquisitive eyes fixed on her.

“I do and the girls need to keep their mouths shut.” She snorted.

“You should try the steak and eggs, it’s heaven.” Bobby suggested. “So what’s his name?”

She blushed biting her bottom lip, “His name is Dean. Dean Smith…”

“He’s in advertising, isn’t he?” Bobby asked cutting her off.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Dean’s a good guy. He was our lead guy on a campaign a few years back. Real car guy, completely understood our model, oh darlin’ he’s goin’ love you.” He smiled touching her hand gently. “He was a bit of a player when I knew him but he may have outgrown that.”

“Thanks Bobby!”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

She flicked a piece of hair behind her ear looking down, “I know. It’s sweet. So do all the guys on the site know each other?” She giggled.

“Sure do darlin’. We have a support group. We meet every Thursday.” Bobby joked before the waitress came over to take the orders.

Breakfast was amazing and the steak and eggs just melted in her mouth, Bobby gave her some sage advice and told her that if Dean did anything he’d be there for her. The pair hugged and (Y/N) ran off to the store to buy everything she was going to make for the evening. 

—

The salad was on the table, the sauce was done and (Y/N) looked nice but not over done, when there was knock at the door. Eagerness bubbled inside as she almost bounced to answer the door, there he stood, tall with deep green eyes like his profile said, damn he was handsome, as she smiled their eyes locked. 

Dean’s arms were around her waist in no time, “Wow you’re beautiful, and damn it smells good in here.” She hugged back tight smiling to herself and smelling his musky cologne while she laid her head on his chest for just a second. “These are for you.” He held out the flowers he picked up on the way over. He figured that (Y/N) would like roses but not as much as daisies or sunflowers. Dean already knew that she was going to be different than most of the girls he had been dating for the last few years.

“They’re beautiful, Dean. Thank you!” She smelled them as she walked towards the kitchen to find a vase.

“I also got us a bottle of wine.”

“Oh! You can put that in the fridge.” Dean followed her instructions, noticing that her fridge was mostly milk, butter and condiments, “I know it’s not right but I like my wine cold, same with beer and Jack.”

“No complaints here, alcohol should be cold.” He walked up behind her as she had moved on to plating the pasta. His right hand slid back around her waist finding her belt loop, where he tucked his thumb in as his left hand moved her long hair off her neck to trail three delicate kisses on her skin.

(Y/N)’s eyes closed feeling his warmth right up against her, she was going to be jelly in his hands if he kept this up. “Dean” she lightly rasped needy, but she found her composure, “Dean.” she said a little more sternly.

“Sorry, I bet you taste delicious.” His chuckle was filled with sex, placing one more kiss right under her ear. “What did you make for me, baby? I’m starving.”

“Chicken Alfredo tortellini.” She turned around popping a piece of tortellini in his mouth.

“Ummm good.” He smiled before he captured her lips, arms wrapping around each other. His lips were soft, hands caressing her back, his tongue asked for entry into her mouth which she gladly gave.

The need to breathe pulled them away from the kiss, “At this rate we’ll be eating at midnight.” She told him.

“You’re right! You’re right!” He stepped back but never took his hands off of (Y/N), “You made all this food and we should eat.”

She pecked his lips in agreeance, “Do you like a little sauce or a lot?”

“Yeah a lot of sauce.” She listened to his reply, spooning out the sauce on to his plate.

Dean walked away from the kitchen noticing that (Y/N) had everything under control, to take a seat at the fully dressed table. “Why don’t you pour us some wine?” She suggested. He pulled the open bottle out of the ice bucket and generously poured two glasses. 

“Do you want me to help with the salad?” Dean asked. The huge bowl on the table looked like the salad from Olive Garden, which to this day is one of the only salads that he actually enjoys eating.

“Oh yeah.” She called out making her way to the table with two large plates of food.

Dean held out the chair for her allowing her to sit before he took his spot. “Sweetheart, this looks wonderful.” He place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Giggling, “Thank you.”

Dean was a very touchy feely person, any excuse to place a hand on her wrist or thigh he took it. He made all intentions known as the evening flowed and conversation moved from family to college to work. 

“Oh God, (Y/N/N) I’m stuffed.” He patted his stomach.

“Well I hoped you saved room for dessert.” (Y/N) winked and kissed him quickly, letting him know she didn’t mind where the evening was going.

“What kinda dessert?”

“Warm apple pie.” She kissed him again.

“Are you serious? I thought that was a candle or something.”

“Do I look like I joke about food?” She chuckled as she left the table pulling the pie out of the oven that was on warm for the last hour. The golden crusted pie was presented on the counter and Dean was up in a heartbeat to smell the deliciousness before him. “Ice cream?”

“Hell yes!” He was more than impressed, had he really found the holy grail of women, that one to take home to mom, that’s pretty, kind, smart, amazing in the kitchen and he was sure she’d be great in bed too. “Don’t use it all the ice cream. I have a use for that later.” His arms snaked around her.

“Oh that’s what the whipped cream is for.” She bit her lip.

Dean didn’t wait to sit back down before he ate a huge bite of pie, mixed with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream, “Please tell me you made this.”

“I did.”

“You know you just created a monster right?” He raised his right eyebrow to her but she wasn’t sure what he meant. “You’ll have to have pie every time I come over.” They both laughed as she put a large dab of whipped cream on his nose. 

“Oh we’re already getting to the good stuff.” He smeared some cream on her exposed clavicle before he snorted like a pig, licking it off. The pair giggling the whole time, left over pie was forgotten on the table as the party moved to the couch.

For all the flirting and sexy talk, Dean was slow with his large warm hands, it was better than any massage she had ever paid for. Relaxed the push and pull of their clothed bodies was too much to handle as her hands slid up his back past his shirt. His voice was honey as he told her how beautiful she was and for once she really believed someone when they told her. “I want you so much.” His fingers pulled up the edge of her shirt waiting for permission, she nodded her head with a smile. Dean’s demeanor changed a little with her agreeance and ripped the shirt off over her head excited to expose her large breast to his touch. He was not disappointed, the beautiful black push up demi bra only accentuated her voluptuous chest. Perfectly pouty lips attacked her neck and cleavage releasing an onslaught of moans from (Y/N)’s. When she said Dean’s name it sent shock waves through him, rubbing himself up against her jeans for friction. He was ready to go but he wanted to make her squeal a few times before he got his. He undid her jeans pulling them down just enough to get two digits into her pants to rub her clit, their lips never stopped kissing as he worked her up. She was a panting mess when the harsh sound of her phone cut through the space. 

“Son of a bitch.” She yelled at the phone.

“Let it go to voicemail.” He whispered.

“If it was my personal phone I would but it’s my work phone.” She sighed pulling away from his touch, grabbing the phone off the coffee table. “Kevin, the building better be on fire.” She answered with a sour tone.

“Worse.” Kevin stated in one word.

“Worse. What the hell happened?”

“The weekend roll out caused the system to crash.” Her intern explained.

“It did what?! I’m going to kill someone. Has Gordon gotten there yet?”

“No, he’s on the way.” She touched her hand to her temple as Kevin told her. The project that she had been working on for the last six months just crashed and burned in one night.

“I’ll be there in a few.” Quickly, she hung up. “I’m so sorry Dean.” The gravity of the situation now hitting her, she found her shirt and started to tremble trying to put it on. “I gotta go.” She wiped a single tear from the corned of her eye.

“You’re not driving anywhere.” He reached for her hand.

“But I gotta go.”

He took her into his arms, “You’re shaking and upset. Let me take you to work. I’ll even stay with you.”

“You’d do that for me?” Large watery doe eyes looked up at him.

“Sweetheart, of course I would.” He gently kissed her on the forehead.

“Don’t you have somewhere else you want to be.”

“The moment I met you I knew I wanted to stay the whole weekend.” His small confession pulled a soft smile from her. “Grab your stuff, Ok?”


	3. Dean Smith: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, fluff, daddy kink, rough sex, car sex, all the sex. These warnings will apply to all parts.

Dean was right she was in no shape to drive, he rolled down the windows letting the cool breeze calm her before she got to her work building. The place was dark and empty, the way she really liked it. Many nights she had spent working on other people’s projects making them look good now she had a team to do the same for her. Perfection was expected from her and she never took anything less than that from her team either, she wasn’t a the Devil Wears Prada monster but she knew what she wanted and she knew how to pull that out of folks.

Gordon, her boss, was already in his office working triage over the situation, Dean sat in the lobby just outside his office as she knocked on the door. “Do we know what caused the crash?” She asked in a hushed childlike tone.

“The architects didn’t put in enough redundancy in for a project of this size.” He explained.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “You mean the same redundancy I’ve told them to reinforce since the project started.”

“Yeap.”

“I’m not going down for this, Gordon.” She told him sternly. “They assured me time and time again that they did it.”

“Hey hun, I’m on your side. I heard them too.” He moved forward embracing her. Lines between coworker and boss blurred along time ago, he was a great mentor, who let her know know about opportunities in the company and always helped and supported her. He pulled her away from him, “Is that the date?” Asking with a smirk.

“Yes.”

“You must have done something awesome for him to follow you into this shit storm.” He joked.

“It was going great until Kevin called.” She sassed.

“We’ll get this straight.” He assured her. “Do you mind if I talk to him?”

“I guess. I have people to yell at.”  
“Don’t be too harsh.”

“No harsher than you were with me.”

“Ouch. I feel sorry for those poor guys.” He shook his head chuckling.

—

(Y/N) walked to her office next door, logging into her computer as she watched Dean and Gordon introduce themselves.

“Gordon Walker.” He walked around the leather couch extending a hand to Dean.

Dean stood, “Dean Smith.” He shook Gordon’s hand firmly looking the smaller framed black man in the eye.

“I’m (Y/N)’s boss. I’ve known her since she was fresh out of college so when it comes to her I take things very personally. I assume you already know that she is a great girl. Hell, if I wasn’t too old for her and already married.” He showed Dean is wedding ring, “I would have taken her off the market a long time ago.” Gordon chuckled.

“She is definitely something.” Dean breathed loudly.

“Good, then we agree. She’s not the type of girl you love and leave. That ex of hers did a real number on her, calling her fat and ugly, mooching off of her all the damn time and then had the nerve to cheat on her.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well now you do. Treat her like gold. You hear me.”

“I’ll do my best, sir.”

“I know you will, son.”

(Y/N) had been on the phone chewing people out while her date and boss talked. Dean walked into her office. “Look Zach, you need to get your guys to fix this or your head is going to roll. Don’t make me have to prove that you have consistently lied to my face and to our superiors for the last three months.” She paused signalling to Dean it was ok for him to come in. “You don’t want to test me.” Her words were slow thick with venom, “Charlie, Kevin, Ash and I are unstoppable when we have to be. Get this fixed by tomorrow morning. I’ll loan you Kevin and Ash for the night but Charlie just finish an 18-hour shift so she’s going home.” She hung up harshly. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.” She apologize to Dean.

“I’m not, you’re sexy when you’re mad.”

She giggled, “I’m almost ready. Thank you for staying with me. I just need to go talk to my team.” They interlocked their fingers as they left her office to walk over to a set of cubicles by the window with clicking keyboards. “Hey guys!” Charlie, Kevin and Ash turned around and pulled up their chairs. “Boys, do you mind staying and helping Zach’s team finish?” They looked at each other with a nod. “I authorize any overtime you need.”

“What about me?” The adorable redhead spoke up. 

“Well you’ve been here all day, so you’re going home. Come back in the morning if you really want to.” (Y/N) offered, “You need to sleep and I’m not getting yelled at by Claire again.” 

The two women smiled at each other before Charlie stood pulling (Y/N) away from Dean to give her a big hug, “He’s hunky.”  
“I know.” (Y/N) whispered, “Now don’t go changing teams on me, he’s all mine.” They laughed before they kissed each other on the cheeks.

“Boys, you guys are on spy duty tonight.”

“We figured, ma’am” Ash informed her in a southern drawl.

“That shady asshat isn’t going to get anything over on us.” Kevin chimed in.

“I knew I could count on you guys. Next weekend, we’re going out and the drinks are on me.” (Y/N) rubbed Kevin’s floppy jet black hair making him smile before she walked back to Dean.

“Ready?” He asked and she nodded.

—

They were quiet most of the drive. “You’re worried.” Dean pointed out. “Don’t be. You gotta a good team, not only do they respect you but they love you too. I could only wish for a team like that.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“You need a milkshake.”

“We just ate.” She smiled, trying to pretend that she wasn’t already hungry again.

“Yeah but I think we both need one.” She raised an eye to him and smirked as he pulled into a drive thru ordering two chocolate milkshakes. He drove her to a little spot off the beaten path where the moonlight streamed through the car perfectly, to sit and enjoy the too thick chocolaty treat.

“God, I love it that you actually eat.” (Y/N) cocked her head at his admission, while stuffing her face with spoonful of shake. “What I mean is I’ve met a bunch of girls from the site and they order a damn salad when I take them out. Then I look feel an ass because, hell, I want a steak and mashed potatoes and they’re eating a garden salad with light dressing. I can’t be comfortable around someone I don’t feel like I can eat in front of.”

“You’re comfortable around me?”

“Yeah, I am. I really am.” His words were nervous, “You’re the type of girl I’d still want to be friends with if this didn’t pan out.” He took her hand bringing it up to his mouth with a gentle kiss.

“I could see that too.” Her eyes gazed into his beautifully lit emerald orbs, the light danced off his face accenting his freckles. Gravity pulled their lips back together, perfection was found in Dean’s icy full pout of a mouth. “You know, we don’t have to go back to my place just yet.” Her head twitches and eyes darted to the backseat.

Dean picked up on the message she was sending, flinging open the door while grabbing her hand, pulling laughter the entire way as he drug her out of the classic car. Milkshakes were discarded on the ground outside on the black pavement as Dean’s hands groped (Y/N)’s sides. The cool air prickling her skin urging her on for the warmth only his skin could provide, they slid inside, (Y/N) on her back looking up at him adoringly. Hot and heavy like two teenagers out past curfew, they tugged at shirts and belts. Shoes flew over the front seat neither could hold back laughter and smiles, “I haven’t made out in the back seat of a car in along time.” She acknowledged.

“I want to do much more than that.” Dean pulled her thick thigh over his lap until she was straddling him. “So fucking beautiful.” He motor boated into her breasts, his cock tented in his boxer shorts feeling her wetness through them. “I want you just like this.” His chest was firm but soft with small pinch able handles on his side, she thought ‘wow, I’d actually look small next to him.’

He pulled his elastic band down, underwear falling to floor. (Y/N)’s lips of her pussy rubbed her slick up and down over the length of his shaft, “Protection?” She asked softly still grinning up against him.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” He reached to the floorboard under the seat pulling out an open box of condoms. The disruption only stopped the lovers for thirty seconds, before they were kissing and touching again

Dean fumbled with the front clasping bra, almost dying when he revealed her beautiful swelling breasts. Those nipples were made for him to lick and suck he knew it. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He told her ready to line up or bow out.

“Are you kidding? Fuck me, Dean!” She looked at him, kissing him hard, biting and nibbling at his bottom lip, before her hand grasped his manhood guiding into her wanting entrance. “Oh God!” She whimpered, (Y/N) was used to a man the size of Terry but Dean was a huge and perfect.

His hands were on the back of her neck, pulling her as close as possible as he could get her, while he allowed her to adjust. “You’re perfect and warm.” He tilted his head back thrusting shallow and slow. “Are you ok?” He checked up on her.

“Uh huh… I need more.”

Her plea did not go unnoticed as he picked up the pace, slamming not so gently in her pussy that pulled a small sob from her urging him to keep going. Huge breasts bounced in front of Dean’s face never able to get a hold of a nipple that he so desperately wanted, he sucked marks over her collarbone and neck while his hands held her tight by her soft plump hips as she tried to match his rhythm but failing to keep his speed opting to let him lead.

(Y/N) held on, moaning loudly and saying obscenities to Dean, “Oh fuck, fuck, shit right the fuck there.”

“Right there?” He pushed rougher and rougher into her.

“God yes!”

The more vocal she was the more forceful he fucked her, “I can’t hold on much longer.” He told her, knowing she hadn’t came yet. Dean slipped his hand between their bodies quickly finding her swollen bud causing (Y/N) to arch her back leaning the back of her head against the leather of the front seat. The view was incredible, Dean kept a steady pace watching her come undone on his cock. The little ‘oh’ her lips made when her walls clamped down on him made him see stars as she pulled his orgasm from him when she came with immense force.

“Holy shit.” she finally vocalized with a laugh and a smile that made Dean swell with pride. He pulled her up against his chest while he slid lengthwise on the bench, holding her firmly as he soften inside of her. 

From this angle he could see her eyes close, “You falling asleep on me.” He stroked her arm with the tips of his fingers.

“Um hum… you’re comfy and it has been a long day.” Her voice was soft filled sleep. Dean reached for a shirt to cover her beautiful naked form.

“I wanna tell you something.” (Y/N) braced herself for bad news, “Your boss told me about your ex.”

“Ohh.”

“I just wanna let you know, um, I know what it feels like to be used.” She tried not snicker because he does use a site called Sugar Daddy of course women have use him. “I had a girlfriend a few years ago,” he confessed, “I thought I was going to marry her but she was just using me for my money and connections. I found the site a few months after she ended it with me. I thought well at least I know upfront that I’m being used and I can use the women right back.” His admission sounded so much like why she had joined too. “It’s wrong to use people, I know but I’ve been looking for something more. I just hadn’t found it yet. Well, um, um, not until you.”

“Dean.” Her soft voice stopped him.

“I know you’re not ready to trust anyone yet. I understand, really I do.” He held her tight. “It took me a long time too. All I’m asking is when you are ready to get serious with someone, I want to the first one on your list?”

(Y/N) bit her lip, “Oh Dean.” She turned her head to kiss him.

“So is that a possible yes.” He smiled pulling away from the kiss.

“Yes, Dean it’s a yes. I just don’t know how it would work.”

“Um” He scratched his head. “It would probably be more like a friends with benefits relationship. You could see who you want and I could see who I want but then you and I hang out. We could be each other constants. I don’t wanna pressure you cause I know you want fun and freedom now. I get it, I do.”

“Ok, we at least can try.” She offered.

“Yeah, yeah we can try.” He snuggled her noticing that she was getting goosebumps. “I should get you home, Sweetheart. You’re cold.”

They sat up and pulled on clothes, “You know, Dean you could stay the night.”

He pushed her back against the door kissing her passionately, “That’s a great idea.”

“So do you want waffles or pancakes in the morning?”

Dean smirked, licking her neck getting turned on again, “Both sound delicious, do I get to use the syrup on you too?”

“We’ll see.” She smiled back putting on her shoes.

“Sweetheart, I may never let you go.”


	4. Dean Smith: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, fluff, daddy kink, rough sex, car sex, all the sex. These warnings will apply to all parts.

Friends with benefits was an unusual concept for (Y/N) but it seemed to work for them. Dean had opened up to her about his ex Sarah that ran his heart through the gutter and (Y/N) told him all about Terry. Dean respected (Y/N), which made everything that much easier in their relationship. She would still talk to guys on the site and maybe once every other week she’d see someone new. Dean was very accepting of this and always asked if she had a date before he invited himself over. Most men didn’t make it past the first date and he was more than ok with that. He loved to swoop in, take her home and make her cry his name after a date went south.

Her place was much smaller than his condo but something about it made him like it so much more. Was it her? Probably, it felt like home and not some lonely bachelor pad with a huge TV in the living room filled with stark walls. He was more of a homebody than a playboy, if he was really honest with himself. A normal evening was spent in, Dean would bring over some ingredients and he would be right by (Y/N)’s side as she cooked whatever recipe he suggested. 

Many of men (Y/N) had been dating were very generous, even after a bad evening out she would receive a package from one of them. Normally, the box had a nice new bag or a pretty piece of jewelry. Dean himself had tried to buy her a very expensive pair of shoes, scoffing at the price and doing the math in her head, (Y/N rarely spent over fifty dollars on a pair of shoes. “Dean, I can buy twenty pairs of shoes for this one. No, this is way too much.” She put the shoes back in the box.

“But I want to spoil you, I like spoiling you.” His arms wrapped around her, kissing her nose.

“I can think of a lot more I can do with a thousand dollars than buy one pair of shoes.”

“Well what do you want?”

“It’s silly.”

“No it’s not silly if you want it.” He cooed at her.

“My pots and pans, they’re all scratched up and stuff sticks all the time.”

“If I get more food, Honey, I’ll buy you a whole new kitchen.” He joked, making a mental note that those shoes looked amazing on her and to buy them for her birthday. 

—

Her hand braced herself on the glass stall of her bathroom as Dean bounced her on his thick cock while seated on the small tile ledge that (Y/N) used to shave her legs. Steam filled the space and firm hands dug into her flesh, his chest was heaving against her back while she whimpered as his thrusts became deeper and deeper. She slipped her free hand in between her thighs rubbing her clit, she couldn’t expect Dean to do everything all the time. They had finally gotten good a shower sex after a little trial and error and anyways she like they way his huge palms could keep her in place so well. She muffled her scream as she came on his cock, “Now!” he spoke with urgency and she popped off his length to get on her knees. Dean’s fingers tangled in her wet hair, taking him all the way in her mouth only stopping when he hit the back of her throat. (Y/N)’s head bobbed up and down over his shaft for just a minute until he yelled his relief cumming long ropes into her warm perfect mouth. 

“Good?” She questioned after she swallowed.

“Good is the understatement of the year. More like fucking amazing.” He crooked his finger under her chin kissing her now swollen sweet lips. He helped her to her feet so not to slip up. They continued to get ready for the day, Dean had not so subtly started to move things to her place, first is was a toothbrush, then a few suits, now he has a small box for his underwear and socks since (Y/N) wasn’t ready to give him a drawer yet because that would mean they really were living together.

Dean sipped his coffee while (Y/N) pour them bowls of cereal, “You wanna see movie on Friday?”

“Can’t. I gotta date.” She smirked proudly.

“Well I’ll just have to go strolling through my little black book then.”

“You jealous?”

“Hell yeah. Any guy who gets a chance to kiss you, I’m jealous of. So what does he look like?” Dean cocked his head.

(Y/N) pulled out her phone showing Dean a picture of an ok looking dark haired man. “Oh you’ll be bored by eight o’clock, so I might as well not even make a date.”

“That only happened that one time.”

He flashed a shit eating grin, “Let me know if this guy gets past first base. You know I like it when you tell what happens.”

“That’s cause you’re a kinky little bastard.” She shoved Captain Crunch in her mouth.

“Yeah and you know you love it.”

She couldn’t hide the smile, “Maybe.”

—

The date was a dud, the guy didn’t even show and (Y/N) felt like an idiot sitting at the restaurant for the last thirty minutes by herself. The guy didn’t even text her back when she sent him a message as she arrived. Dean was going to love this, she pulled out her phone to text him.

(Y/N): I got stood up.

Dean was on the other side of town on a date with a tall blonde when he excused himself to call (Y/N) back. “Hey Sweetheart, you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I just feel a little silly now.”

“I’m out with a friend. I’ll just pay and make up an excuse to get out of here.” He explained.

“No, Dean, I don’t expect you to do that.”

“No matter what, I still consider you my girl. I can be there in twenty minutes. Where are you at?”

“12th and Main.”

“Ok stay right there.”

Dean walked back to the table, “Sorry, I gotta go. Family drama.” He pulled out his wallet and put two, one-hundred dollar bills on the table. “That should cover dinner and cab ride home.” He kissed the blonde on the cheek.

The rumble of the Impala made (Y/N) stand to exit the restaurant and find her knight in shining black steel. She got in the vehicle, kissing him hard before she noticed how dressed up he was, “You were on a date, weren’t you? And don’t lie to me.”

“Ok, I was on a date. But,” He held his finger up, “I was boring salad eater and she wasn’t you.”

He pulled her hand towards his mouth, “Dean.” Her voice so soft.

“I’m there for you, Babe.” His eyes looked her over (Y/N)’s tight dark purple dress, “Wow he missed out cause damn, you’re beautiful. I bet my girl didn’t get to eat.” she shook her head, no. “Well I can’t have you goin’ hungry, now can I? I know we’re little dressed up but how about those street vendors on 20th you like, then we could walk around.”

She scooted closer to him, “You’re too good to me.” He draped his arm over her shoulders as he sped off down to 20th Street.

“Where to first?” He asked, looking up at the old fashioned string light bulbs that lit up the walkway to the vendors.

“Ooohhh, the taco truck then ice cream.”

“Do you want french fries from the burger truck?”

She nodded, “Yeah, get me a cup.”

All their tasty unhealthy foods were spread out all over the wooden picnic table, the pair stuffed their food and (Y/N) talked shit about Kyle, the prick that stood her up. “I can’t believe some people, not even a text message. Not to be over confident but I mean I look good.”

“Yeah, you do!”

“Like five guys at the restaurant couldn’t stop looking at me.” She kept ranting.

“You don’t have to tell me. I love looking at you and kissing you.” He stood slightly bending over the table giving her an onion laced kiss.

“I know. One day you’re goin’ get tired of waitin’ around for me.”

“Never. I like what we have. Actually, I’ve been thinking we should get away for a few days. Could you get off this Friday?”

“Maybe.”

“Ask Gordon, cause I think you would look great in a little bikini laying on the beach.”

“Try a one piece.” She gave him a side eyed smile.

“Ok one piece then. I know of a great hotel we can stay at.”

“Well let me pay for half.”

“No, this is my treat.” He shook off her offer.

“Dean.” He loved the way her voice got all soft when she was about argue with him.

“I don’t think you understand how this works. I’m supposed to be your sugar daddy.”

“I know Dean but you know, it’s hard. For so long I was basically Terry’s sugar mama.” She giggled at the title.

“Umm… and now you are my sugar mama in more ways than one.” Dean lifted his eyebrows. “Let me tell ya something, about a year and half ago I was dating this girl, still causal kinda like us but nothing like us, you understand?” (Y/N) nodded eating another soft taco, “Well I invited her to go on vacation with me, I was goin’ to pay for everything, all she had to was pack and get on a flight. The first thing she did was list off everything she needed,” His hands became very flamboyant, “‘Oooh I need new shoes, a couple new dresses’” his voice was high pitched, “‘and a new swimsuit. Oh my luggage is shot, I’ll need new luggage too. Plus about $500 for spending money. Dean, you’re going to cover that for me?’” He mocked the other girl’s voice.

“Really? They expect that.” She squished her nose up. “Is that why so many guys told me they’d give me money to go on a date with them. I just thought they were scummy.”

“Oh yeah almost all of them are like that, not you though. Long story short, I like you a hell of lot more than her and I paid for her flight to Jamaica, the hotel, entertainment and all that other shit she wanted so please let me take you to the beach this weekend.” He asked again.

“Ok if Gordon approves.” She gave in.

“If you still wanna split it. How about I get the hotel and you pay for dinner and drinks?”

“I think I’d be getting off cheaper if I paid for the hotel, I’ve seen the way you drink.” She chuckled.

Dean swiftly stood pulling (Y/N) out of her seat making her laugh even harder. “Oh really now, come here, Beautiful.” They swayed in the open air space listening to distant music. All eyes were on the happy young couple and Dean spun her catching her in his arms. 

(Y/N) always seemed to be happy around Dean, never once did she cry over him or even get upset with him. Damn was he really that perfect. Of course he was. Who was she kidding, he was everything she ever wanted but that unnerving feeling of doubt seemed to creep into her head. Dean was handsome, no scratch that he was beautiful, smart, successful, funny and just perfect and she was just a chunky girl with an ok smile. 

She looked out the window of the Impala as the streetlights flew by holding Dean’s hands while she waited for Gordon to get back to her about having Friday off. Gordon of course approved her request and Dean was thrilled unable to keep his hands to himself. Her back was against the wall of the elevator and Dean unzipped her dress. She gave him a gasp at the surprise undressing in public, they made a mad dash her apartment door and (Y/N) tried to keep her dress on her shoulders. Dean kept pulling down her straps distracting her and the small key protested their entry. A sigh of relief poured over her face as it finally unlocked, pulling Dean through the door with lips and limbs intertwining. 

“I think Daddy deserves something a little special for saving you tonight and breaking my other date.” He smirked.

“You mean the one you didn’t have to break.” (Y/N) sassed. “What did you have in mind, Big Daddy?” She stepped back letting her arms fall to her sides as her dress pooled around her feet. (Y/N) got on on her knees, “Is this the something special you want?” A mischievous smile poured across her face as she brought her pointer finger to her bottom lip.

Dean gulped his voice was squeaky, “Not that I would ever say no to that, but that wasn’t what I had in mind.” He breathed deep trying to use his words, but it was difficult when all the blood was rushing away from his brain, “I was thinking of something that we haven’t done yet.”

She bit her lip with a chuckle, “Ohh! That! You think you’ve earned that tonight.”

“Yes!” his voice a still little shrill, “um yes!” he purposely lowered his tone, “Now Mama go in that bedroom and present yourself for your Daddy.”

(Y/N) happily ran into the bedroom, kicking off shoes and stepping out of her sheer panties. Dean gave her a minute or two alone while he striped down to his underwear. The sight was beautiful, (Y/N)’s round plump ass high in the air as she balanced on her elbows with her forehead touching the duvet cover. “My God, that is a sight.” He groaned rubbing his crotch.

Dean was behind her dipping into the mattress, his hands massaged into the globe of her buttock. Two fingers ran down the lips of her pussy, “Oh look at you all wet for Daddy.” He couldn’t resist tasting her, his long tongue dove into her cunt. A squeal was drawn out of (Y/N) that was absolute music to Dean, only making him dive deep and deeper into her. She was shaking and panting as Dean’s long tongue licked a strip up to her tight little ass hole. He was gentle only swirling the tip of his tongue around her hole, she needed to relax or this wouldn’t be as pleasant as he wanted it to be for her. 

She had no protests for Dean, every touch was practically electric while he worshipped her body, the body that she never thought was good enough but to Dean he only saw perfection in her fat rolls and cellulite. Her tush shook in the air encouraging him to do more while she called his name. “You ok?” He asked smiling.

“Yes. Dean, please do something.” She whined needed his touch more than the air in her lungs.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.” He licked tenderly all the way around her hole before he moved from the bed grabbing a small bottle of lube from the dresser door. He coated his fingers, pressing one digit into the needy but still tense hole. She tried to hold back the whimper as he went knuckle deep, pushing in and out before adding a second finger. Once the lube and Dean’s expert hands warmed (Y/N) up, she slowly fucking her own ass on his hand. It was glorious that she wanted it as much as he did. She was always vocal but fuck this was a whole other level that Dean really and enjoyed all the while making his cock so hard for her.

“Baby, are you ready for the real thing?”

She was overstimulated and her voice so breathy, “I-I-I think so.” 

He removed his fingers and poured a generous about of lube over his manhood, sitting on his knees he nudged his almost purple cock head up next to her still small but worked hole. He was comforting as he sat behind her, giving little praises and touching her spine and hips, “If it hurts or it’s just too much for you, I’ll stop.” She gave him a look over her shoulder telling him she trusted him. 

The few times she had tried anal with other partners, it hurt and had never been pleasant, the one time Dean had brought it up before she confessed that to him and he chuckled telling her they were amateurs and promised to make her feel good. So far it felt really good and maybe the other men just didn’t really know how to take care of a woman. 

His cock head pressed into the tight muscle ring around her anus, she bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation of the pain hiding her face into the blanket but no pain came just a small pinch of pressure. She let out a sigh of relief mixed with a moan, fuck it did feel good. Dean inched himself inside her trying to be as gentle as possible.

“Damn, Baby you are so fucking tight.” He pumped himself slowly in, “Are you ok?” He bent down kissing her shoulder and down her back while she pressed herself up on her hands.

“Yes, yes! Dean!” She begged. She was in need for more pushing back onto his length until he was fully seated all the way in.

His large firm hands gripped her sides giving her everything she needed, making her squeal and groan in ways she never had before. 

“Fuck! Dean! Oh my God!” She screamed as he thrusted harder and harder. She couldn’t hold herself up any longer as she dropped her shoulder on to the mattress letting him take what he wanted, all the while fucking her beyond belief. 

Dean grunted like a wild animal when he finally coated her ass hole with his cum. 

The lovers fell onto the bed panting and covered in sweat, “Shit, I never knew I needed that. How the hell did you do that to me?” She pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Dean chuckled with a cocky smile, pulling her close kissing her forehead. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course, Sweetie. You can tell me anything.” She curled around him, pecking his lips.

“In umm… college, my best friend Cas and I started to get really close. I mean we were two decent looking guys, we could get girls if we wanted to but much like you, I just wanted to spend time with him. Umm so er, our friendship turned to more,” he scratched the back of his head couldn’t believe he was telling her this, “well a lot more. We had never been more terrified then when we had sex for the first time. I did all the research I could so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable or painful. After a few attempts of experimentation, we finally figured it out.” He laughed and she looked at him so lovingly, “And damn it was some good shit better than good.”

“So what happened to Cas?”

“He went to medical school on the east coast and I stayed to finish my Master’s. We dated for a few years, tried the long distance thing but it didn’t work. We’re still friends; he’s got a beautiful wife and daughter now and he’s a freaking miracle worker in the ER.”

“Did you date any other guys?” She asked sweetly and not an accusing tone.

“I tried but most guys just wanted sex. For me it’s more about the connection plus I’m really a boob man.” He smiled.

“Yes, you are.” A chuckle erupted from her.

“I don’t ever tell women this, does this change your feelings for me?” He asked so shyly.

“Really, you think that would change how I feel about you.” She giggled pressing him back on the bed kissing the breath out of him. “If anything I find you even sexier, maybe we can have fun other ways.” She raised her eyebrows, and Dean pushed her back on pillows kissing her harder with a renewed interest growing in his loins.

—

The next morning, (Y/N) slipped from the bed and put on her most full coverage black bra and panties set. She held herself high and stood in front of the tall mirror on the back of her bedroom door. She examined every flaw and roll while Dean snored exhausted from the evenings activities. Sighing, how could Dean want her to show off all this fat to the world? She ran her hands over her chunky belly roll. Dean woke up rubbing his eyes when he turned over the spot beside him was still warm, he looked up to see (Y/N)’s beautiful backside on full display while she sensually touched herself.

“Yowza! Is that new?” He asked startling her from her negative thoughts.

“No.” She smiled at him. “I was thinking about trying to find a bikini today for our trip. But look at all this.” She shook her belly fat.

“Oh Hunny, I’m lookin’ and I’m likin’” He rubbed his morning wood.

“Dean I’m serious. I just wished I had time to lose weight before this weekend.”

Dean’s eyebrows knitted together, “What like five or ten pounds?”

“No, Dean more like thirty.”

“Thirty?! Darlin’ you know you’re perfect right. I mean every inch is just perfection. Come here.”

She rolled her eyes moving towards him with a playful shake of her hips. He opened his arms wide kissing the top of her head, “If you want to lose weight, I’ll support you but only if you want to do it for you. Because honestly, you’re beautiful and sexy,” he pinned her under him, “so fucking soft and kissable.” His lips lovingly found hers.

“Dean.” She moaned as his stiff member pressed into her core. He spent the rest of morning telling and proving to her that to him she was gorgeous.


End file.
